


REMEMBER

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Characters, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebatas Sasuke bisa mengingat, Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah gadis kecil bahagia dengan senyum hangat. Related to my next new fanfic, EXPRESSION. #EternalLoveForSasuHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	REMEMBER

REMEMBER © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), plot campuran

.

.

Dedicated for Eternal Love for SasuHina

A/N: Ini adalah semacam prolog panjang untuk fanfic Ether yang akan publish kalau fanfic MC lain sudah kelar, judulnya EXPRESSION

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah pulang? Bagaimana pelajarannya?"

"Ibu! Tadi kami belajar bernyanyi!"

"Benarkah? Seru sekali."

Gadis kecil dengan ransel warna merah yang lusuh mengangguk senang. Ia meraih tangan seorang wanita yang terjulur menyambutnya. Ibunya selalu menjemputnya setelah aktivitas di TK selesai pukul sebelas pagi.

"Ibu, n-nanti siang kita makan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum polos.

"Makan siang ya? Ibu sudah siapkan makanan kesukaan Hinata, coba tebak!"

Gadis kecil itu memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan.

"Kare?"

Sang ibu tersenyum tipis, "Salah lho."

"E-etto, jadinya apa, Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-ra-ge!"

Sepasang iris lavender berkilat senang, "H-hontou?"

"Iya. Ayo kita bergegas lalu makan bersama."

"Um!"

Sang gadis kecil yang terlarut dalam euforia sederhana ikut mengangguk senang sambil berlari-lari kecil dan menarik-narik lengan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang tuan muda berumur enam tahun mengernyit saat pintu mobil tak kunjung dibukakan untuknya. Matanya menyorot tajam, seakan-akan tatapan matanya mampu membuat pintu berbahan logam itu mampu terbuka sendiri.

"Kenapa malah dipelototi Sasu-chan? Dibuka dong?" goda pemuda berwajah iseng yang tengah menyindir sang bocah lelaki.

"Enak saja. Kakashi, bukakan pintunya!"

Sang pemuda berambut keperakan terkekeh pelan. Tuan muda yang aristokrat seperti ini benar-benar mampu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh keras kepala dan manja.

"Ibu!"

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang jalan, ah, murid dari TK bobrok yang kabarnya akan ditutup tahun depan rupanya. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan ransel warna merah yang lusuh tengah menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang menjulurkan tangannya. Ia lama terdiam, memaku peristiwa hangat itu dalam memorinya. Matanya mendadak basah. Ia sudah mulai lupa kapan terakhir kali keluarganya menjemputnya seusai sekolah.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke mengusap matanya. Ia tak boleh manja! Ayah dan ibunya bekerja di luar kota dan jarang pulang agar dia bisa hidup nyaman. Tapi rasa iri membuatnya kembali memperhatikan gadis berambut ungu pendek yang tersenyum bahagia meskipun penampilannya membuat Sasuke yakin kalau mereka tidak berasal dari keluarga berada. Kebetulan ibu anak itu berjalan menuju direksi tempat Sasuke berada.

"H-hontou?"

Pekikan itu membuat Sasuke penasaran. Apa yang dikatakan sang ibu sampai ekspresi anaknya bisa berbunga-bunga seperti itu?

"Iya. Ayo kita bergegas lalu makan bersama."

"Um!"

Ah, Sasuke benar-benar iri. Kakashi memperhatikan tuan mudanya dengan pandangan bingung. Jarang-jarang ia mendapati ekspresi pongah sang tuan muda berubah sendu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana dan menekan beberapa tombol. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin saja Sasuke hanya pernah makan bersama beberapa kali dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya, itupun belum dikurangi dengan acara makan bersama kolega-kolega ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Hanya ada percakapan bisnis, investasi, perusahaan. Ya, Sasuke benci hal itu. Namun ia tak merasa berhak untuk protes.

.

.

.

.

"Mikoto-sama, sebaiknya anda menjemput Sasuke-sama sekarang juga. Aku ragu bisa mengatasinya kalau dia mulai menangis."

'Apa? Astaga, Kakashi, apa kau menggodanya lagi?'

"Tidak, Nyonya. Mungkin ini keadaan darurat."

'Baiklah, tunggu di sana. Aku tiba lima menit lagi!'

Hah, Sasuke tidak tahu saja seberapa over protektifnya Mikoto dan Fugaku pada sang anak semata wayang.

Kakashi mendesah panjang saat melihat Sasuke terus-terusan mengusap matanya dengan kedua lengan. Tangannya mengusap kepala sang tuan muda yang berakhir dengan tepisan kasar, sudah biasa.

Sang gadis kecil di depan sana mulai menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara isakan. Ia menatap pemuda kecil berambut hitam yang mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan tangan. Hinata menyorot pemuda yang lebih tua dengan pandangan marah. Ia melepas pegangannya pada sang ibu dan meluncur ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Hinata!"

Hinata sudah melesat dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya.

"P-paman!" tangannya menunjuk wajah pria bermasker dengan kurang sopan.

"Ya, Nona kecil?"

"M-membuat anak-anak menangis itu jahat lho! Kata Kaa-san itu dosa!"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Oke, sekarang dia diangggap penjahat?

"Bukan begitu, Nona kecil."

"Berisik. Aku tidak menangis!" Sasuke membela diri dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah sembab. Sungguh lucu melihat ekspresinya yang keras kepala padahal jelas-jelas baru saja menangis keras.

Hinata menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Kata Kaa-san, kalau mau menangis jangan ditahan." Senyum lembut ditawarkan secara cuma-cuma. Sasuke tercengang. Sedetik kemudian menangis keras, Hikari yang menyusul dengan napas terengah-engah nyaris terkejut saat mendapati Hinata menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah yang tengah sesenggukan. Ia baru saja akan menarik anaknya kalau tidak melihat gestur Kakashi yang mengisyaratkan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ckittttt!

Sebuah mobil hitam mengerem kencang. Pintu dibuka dengan terburu-buru.

"SASUKE!"

Hikari dan Hinata sontak menoleh. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan tampilan kantoran menyongsong mereka semua.

"Kaa-san!" sang bocah laki-laki berlari dan memeluk ibunya yang kaget.

"Kakashi, lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang!"

"Mikoto?"

"Ya, itu aku. Siapa—Hikari?!"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Hinata memandang ibunya dan wanita yang baru datang secara bergantian. Apakah mereka saling mengenal?

Di sisi lain, Kakashi menghela napas lega karena tidak jadi disembur majikannya.

"Jadi itu anakmu?"

"Ya, ini Sasuke. Apakah itu Hinata?"

"Ya. Hinata tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke-kun yang menangis."

"Sasuke memang tertutup, jarang mengeluh meski kami kurang mengawasinya."

Hikari menepuk bahu Mikoto.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Fugaku sudah cukup mampu menopang kehidupan kalian, luangkan sedikit waktu untuk Sasuke-kun."

Mikoto tersenyum sambil memeluk anaknya yang masih terisak.

"Mau makan siang bersama, Hikari?"

Hinata kecil sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kedua wanita dewasa itu.

…

"Ah, aku rindu makan siang bersama sahabatku."

"Mikoto, kita masih bisa bertemu di lain hari kan? Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu."

"Habis, kesempatan mempertemukan Hinata dan Sasuke kan jadi berkurang."

"Apakah kau sangat menyukai Hinata?"

"Tentu saja. Dia mirip denganmu, manis dan lucu. Sasuke juga suka kan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis polos yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan semangat. Gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum polos. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ahaha, jangan memaksanya begitu, Mikoto."

"Ayolah, Hikari, kita jodohkan saja ya?"

"Aku tidak mau memaksa, Hinata."

"Dasar. Hikari, kau akan menyesal melewatkan kesempatan ini."

…

Sasuke ingat, terkahir kali gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Setelah itu ia tak lagi bertemu dengannya, meskipun ia selalu memperhatikan TK bobork di pingir jalan itu. Ia tak pernah lagi menemukan sang gadis manis yang membuatnya mampu berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya secara rutin. Ya, rutin. Karena setelah pualng, Mikoto menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada Fugaku dan ayahnya berjanji akan meluangkan waktu bagi sang buah hati setiap minggu. Sasuke senang luarbiasa, namun rasa terimakasihnya tak pernah terucap bagi sang gadis polos.

.

.

.

18 Februari 20XX

"Sasuke, kau pindah sekolah hari ini kan?"

"Hn."

"Hei, mana sikapmu yang dulu manis dan lucu saat bertemu Hinata, hah?!"

Hinata. Ya, nama gadis yang menjadi memori tersendiri dalam lobus otaknya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat."

"HEI!"

Apakah Sasuke masih memiliki satu kesempatan lagi?

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia … Hyuuga Hinata. Banyak yang bilang dia Yuki-Onna karena sikapnya dingin. Juga ada kabar kalau dia bisu, kami saja belum pernah dengar suara emas seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dan masa lalunya cukup menyedihkan." Seorang gadis pirang menjelaskan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Katanya sih, orang tuanya bercerai dan ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun di depan matanya sendiri. Kabar yang beredar sih begitu."

"Guru-guru menganakemaskan dia karena hal itu. Cih!"

"Ah, sudah. Jangan bahas dia, rasanya jadi suram." Yang lain angkat suara. Kentara sekali enggan membicarakan Hinata.

"Iya, aku merinding."

"Aku sih jadi sebal."

Seberapa reluktan orang-orang ini pada Hyuuga Hinata?

…

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata bukan?"

Apakah dia Hinata yang sama?

Hinata menggangguk.

Apa ia tak bisa bicara lagi?

"Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya."

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

Mereka berbeda namun satu.

.

.

.

Apakah mereka masih Hyuuga Hinata yang sama?

Entahlah, Sasuke ingin mencari tahu, sekali lagi menginginkan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan sang gadis seperti dulu.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Maaf absurd, karena ini saya campur-campur jadi es buah. *dibakar Untuk lengkapnya tunggu aja ffnya yang EXPRESSION ya! No spoiler biar greget! #dibejek

Mind

To

RnR

?

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
